Vade mecum
by dark Rachel
Summary: Fuera todo es diferente. Cuatro años es demasiado tiempo y Draco ha cambiado, pero el mundo también. Los que estuvieron con él, ya no están. Los que le odiaron, están en lo más alto. El mundo es hostil y está solo. O quizás no tanto. Longfic. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**VADE MECUM (I)**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling. Lo que no, es mío. Y no gano dinero por esto.

**N/A: **Pedí en mi LJ que me retaran y **Druida** lo hizo gustosa. Este ha sido el resultado: un fic largo. Mi primer fic largo (segundo en realidad, próxiamente empezaré a publicar el otro) en mucho tiempo y por el que mis lectoras het me odiarán xD Está adaptado también a la tabla Latín de _teh typewriter_ (en livejournal y con barra baja en medio). Tienen correlación y todo eso. Para quien quiera saberlo, además, **Vade mecum** es una expresión latina que significa _Ven conmigo_. Apropiada para lo que quiero hacer xD Y es mi primer drarry, así que no sé qué saldrá de aquí.

* * *

**Statu quo**

_Estado actual de las cosas._

Los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia se le antojan fríos, impersonales. Incluso crueles. Camina con las manos atadas a la espalda por un conjuro que desconoce y con cuatro guardias que le guían. Ni que fuera a escaparse o atacar a alguien. No a estas alturas. El pelo rubio le cae sobre la cara, desordenado, y profundas ojeras se abren bajo sus ojos. Aún así, sonríe, de medio lado, con ironía, porque ha ganado y va a salir fuera. _Libertad._ Tanto tiempo soñando con ella; al final no pueden salirse con la suya. No pueden encarcelarle por algo que no ha hecho. Aunque quieran.

-Enhorabuena, Malfoy, ya tenemos otra alimaña más alimentando el mundo.

_Comadreja._ Después de casi cuatro años de un juicio tras otro, incluso su voz es agradable de oír, incluso sus pecas y su cabello zanahoria son agradables de ver. Alza una ceja y se yergue, mirándole con la misma superioridad con la que lo hizo en Hogwarts. Y es capaz de verlo todo en los ojos del otro; porque creían que habían ganado, que esta vez la batalla era suya, pero alguien como él, heredero de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, no sabe rendirse. Él se yergue cuando todo el mundo cae y puede renacer de las cenizas en las que otros se hundirían.

-Suerte.

Es casi un susurro. Casi inaudible. Tanto, que cree haberlo imaginado. Tanto, que por un instante el cerebro le juega una mala pasada y cree que no ha sido cierto. Pero sí lo ha sido, alguien le ha deseado suerte. Alguien… él. Mira hacia un lado y ahí está, con esa expresión, con esa cara. Serio, mirándole con gravedad, exactamente como lo haría si le odiase y estuviera preocupado por soltarle. Pero no es así. Lo sabe porque ha pasado tantos años observándole en silencio que conoce cada gesto y cada mirada. Cada pequeño detalle de su comportamiento.

Se miran. Gris contra verde. El orgullo de la presa, la seguridad del cazador.

o0o0o0o

El sol en el rostro. Calor. Voces. La algarabía de una sociedad echada a las calles. La celebración del fin de la guerra. El segundo aniversario del final de una era. Suspira. Y respira hondo. Se siente bien, el aire golpeándole el rostro, el sol iluminándolo todo. Adiós a las sucias paredes de un calabozo inhabitable. Adiós a los insultos entre dientes soltados por las mismas bocas de siempre. Mira a un lado y otro. No es el Londres que conocía. Probablemente, nadie sea lo que conocía, lo sabe bien.

Camina, aunque no sabe exactamente adónde ir. Lo hace con la cabeza bien alta, en dirección al Callejón Diagon. La calle esta repleta de gente. El nuevo curso en Hogwarts va a comenzar y muchos tienen la oportunidad de empezar sus estudios en un colegio renovado. O eso dicen los enormes carteles. Hablan de haber dejado atrás la discriminación, del fin de una etapa oscura, de la integridad moral, de saberse iguales. Pero, interiormente, sabe que no es así. Ya puede imaginar la nueva vida en el castillo, esa nueva etapa de la que tanto se enorgullecen y que tanto les gusta promover.

Se adentra en la multitud y la mirada acusadora de un niño de quince años es la primera de muchas. Las cabezas se giran a su paso y las miradas gritan su culpabilidad. Algunos no se molestan en disimular, otros simplemente le señalan y cuchichean. Pero él sigue caminando, sin dejar que le perturbe. Se cruza con caras conocidas, con recuerdos de una etapa que puede parecer demasiado lejana. Reconoce a un par de Gryffindors, aquella iba a Hufflepuff y recuerda vagamente el rostro de aquel crío. ¿Ravenclaw? Es posible. Ciertas cosas es mejor olvidarlas, o eso dicen. Él ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo recordando entre paredes mugrientas, pensando en cómo hubieran sido las cosas de haber hecho otras elecciones, de haber tomado otro camino.

-¿Draco?

Se gira y se topa con ella. _Pansy._ Está igual que antes, quizás más delgada, con los pómulos más marcados. Y sin esa expresión, sin esa firme seguridad pintada en el rostro. Parece aún más pequeña, más desvalida, caminando como si temiera a quienes les rodean. Temerosa de molestar a alguien quizás. Un indicio más de esa _igualdad._ De esa mentira de la que el Ministerio se jacta a expensas de los demás. Oye de lejos la voz de Pansy. La pequeña charlatana, incansable. Y sonríe porque hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, le pese a quien le pese.

-…así que puedes venir a mi casa, si no tienes otro lugar.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Perdón?

-Que cómo estás. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas aquí afuera? ¿Qué hay de Nott, de Greengrass? ¿Zabini? ¿Goyle?

La mirada se aleja, se posa en alguna tienda a su espalda y él adivina. Adivina que las cosas ahí fuera tampoco han sido fáciles. Cuando a la chica se le humedecen los ojos, él se compadece y quiere decir algo. Quiere ayudarla como ella hizo siempre con él. Pero no sabe, nunca ha sabido consolar a nadie. Y no ha tenido ocasión de aprender en esos cuatro años plagados de cárceles y arrestos domiciliarios. No ha visto a nadie, no ha hablado con nadie. Solamente esos funcionarios que se empeñaban en despreciarle y demostrarle a qué altura estaba. Quizás en alimentar, sin saberlo, su orgullo, ese que nadie sabe cómo eliminar.

Caminan juntos y parece que las miradas ya no se fijan en él. Quizás ya ha corrido la noticia y ya no es sorpresa. Quizás es que ha vuelto a acostumbrarse a eso, a ser el centro de atención. Pansy habla de su vida, de la muerte de su padre y de cómo huyó con su madre, de su vuelta y lo que supuso. Habla de no encontrar trabajo y de miradas desdeñosas. Le cuenta que regulan sus vacaciones y sus salarios, incluso sus encuentros grupales. Y que los funcionarios recorren constantemente el Callejón Knockturn. Que aquello parece tanto una cárcel como pudiera parecerlo Azkaban.

Y él pregunta. Pregunta sobre los demás. Sobre Nott, que algunos dicen que está enfermo, mientras otros comentan que el encarcelamiento de su padre le hundió. Ella le habla, a media voz, de un hombre deprimido que se refugia en su casa, entre libros y libros, buscando inútilmente una laguna judicial que le permita sacar a su padre de la cárcel.

Pregunta sobre Greengrass, a la que nadie parece haber vuelto a ver desde que terminara la guerra. Esfumada, desaparecida de la faz de la tierra. Ella y sus ojos oscuros, su cabello negro y su piel pálida. Y se permite echarla de menos un solo segundo. Indaga sobre Goyle, recluido en un apartamento del Callejón Knockturn, solo, siempre con la sombra de Crabbe a su espalda. Y Zabini, tan desaparecido como Daphne. Nadie ha sabido de él, nadie ha recibido una lechuza suya ni una sola noticia.

Pansy habla entre lágrimas, porque todo es demasiado. El antiguo grupo se ha hecho pedazos. Hablan de Millicent, que ha conseguido trabajo en una tienda e intenta, inútilmente, llevar una vida normal. Sin problemas, con felicidad. Y lo entiende, entiende que quiera una vida normal, pero sabe que no la tendrá. Nadie de su generación tendrá una vida normal. Porque fueron marcados por una guerra; porque fueron marcados por la guerra de sus padres.

o0o0o0o

El piso está hecho un asco. Las cortinas están sucias y agujereadas; hay un par de ventanas rotas y sus correspondientes piedras en el suelo. Pintadas en las paredes. Está claro que sabían a quién pertenecía la casa. Uno de los muchos apartamentos de sus padres. Se sienta en el sofá, con la misma camisa con la que entró en prisión cuatro años atrás, cuando le apresaron saliendo del país. Con el pelo algo más largo, tapándole los ojos. Con el ánimo a punto de desvanecerse entre los despojos de algo que antaño fue un hogar. Bufa. No le queda nada, sólo eso. Sólo una pequeña parte de un imperio de poder; el pequeño piso que alguna vez Narcissa utilizaba. Donde se evadía, donde huía de su vida de madre y esposa perfecta cuando se cansaba.

Lo peor es esa sensación. Esa impresión de que cada centímetro de la casa le recuerda a ella. A la indescriptible elegancia de su melena rubia cayendo por su espalda. A la fría hermosura de su mirada. A los modales de cada movimiento. Su rostro. Su cuerpo. Su voz. Impregna cada rincón de la residencia y si no fuera quien es y como es, lloraría. Porque la recuerda y la necesita. Cerca, la necesita cerca. Susurrándole palabras de aliento, diciéndole que todo saldrá bien y que allí está ella para ayudarle. Se siente como un niño al que se lo han arrebatado todo. Porque por un solo segundo, el dinero y la fama no importan tanto. Quiere el amor de su madre, la mirada de su padre sobre él.

Y no lo tiene.

o0o0o0o

-Adelante.

Han pasado cinco semanas. Cinco semanas que Draco ha ido tachando de un enorme calendario colgado en la pared más grande del salón. Y durante esos treinta y cinco días, se ha acostumbrado a vivir allí. Con el recuerdo de su madre y la única compañía de alguna cucaracha que de cuando en cuando acepta visitarle. Y las continuas visitas de Potter, que aparece dos veces por semana para preguntarle si ha encontrado trabajo y si ha hecho algo que deban saber en el Ministerio, porque claro, si hubiese cometido un crimen iría corriendo a confesarlo.

-¿Qué hay?

-Dos cucarachas muertas y un intruso en mi casa, ¿te parece poco?

-Tu humor mejora día a día desde que te escondes aquí, Malfoy.

Le mira, con una mueca helada. Se declaran la guerra como lo han hecho las nueve veces anteriores. _Gris contra verde._ Nunca lo reconocerá. No dirá en voz alta que cuando el favorito de Dumbledore le persiguió durante todo su sexto curso, _le gustó._ Ni que cuando le miraba con odio en realidad era porque había vuelto a soñar con él, _y le había gustado._ Ni que cada vez que vio a esa Weasley ponerle una mano encima, él sólo pensaba en ser él quién estuviera ahí. Joder, no, eso no va a contarlo. Aún le queda un poco de orgullo, aunque su casa esté sucia y abandonada y su libertad dependa del imbécil de Potter.

Porque un Malfoy no se rinde. Jamás.

* * *

**N/final: **_Cualquier aporte o crítica que queráis hacerme, será bien recibido ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**VADE MECUM (II)**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling. Lo que no, es mío. Y no gano dinero por esto.

**N/A:** Ya, ya sé. Hacía SIGLOS que debía esta actualización. Pero entre la pereza, escribir mi novela original y otro fic que estoy a punto de terminar y publicar (por una vez, cumplí eso de no publicar hasta no poner el punto y final, je!)... hemos llegado hasta hoy. Ya sabéis, opinad, criticad, despedazad... lo que prefiráis.

**Gracias** a _dianitablack, Liwk, Alega Dathe, solitary psycho, Druida y Kiryu Ozore Aikawa._

* * *

**Quid pro quo**  
_Reciprocidad._

Pansy tenía razón, les vigilan. Y no es sólo las visitas que el ministerio le encarga a Potter. Se trata de algo más. Siente las miradas en su persona cada vez que osa poner un pie fuera de su piso. A veces incluso nota a la gente tensarse cuando se dan cuenta de que él está en la misma tienda que ellos, o cuando le reconocen. Y le molesta porque, _joder_, a él nunca le han mirado así, con ese asco y ese desprecio. Bueno, quizás sí, en Hogwarts, pero eso es porque le temían, o porque había hecho notar su superioridad y, bien lo sabe él, eso no le gusta a nadie, aunque ese nadie sea un mísero tejón.

Pero ahora no es envidia. Ni temor. Ni siquiera odio. Ahora es una mezcla escasamente uniforme entre repulsión y pena, desprecio y desagrado. Y eso realmente le molesta. Incluso se pregunta cuán del revés debe de estar el mundo para que los mestizos le miren con asco. Los mestizos. Los sangre sucia. A él. A Draco Malfoy.

Quizás es por eso que sale bien poco de su piso. A veces toma un té con Pansy, aunque normalmente es ella la que va a visitarle a él. Un día incluso lograron que Goyle y Millicent fueran con ellos, pero lo que vio en Gregory le descorazonó hasta un punto, que prefirió no haberlo hecho. Algo se ha roto, todos lo saben. En los lazos que les unían entre ellos, y también en los que les unían con ese mundo que ahora tanto les odia. Y al que ellos querrían aprender a odiar, para que todo resultara mucho más fácil.

-¿Hoy también, Potter?

La vigilancia continúa. El Elegido (o Cararrajada, que alguna infantilidad tiene que permitirse Draco en la triste vida que le ha quedado) parece estar empeñado en hacer su buena acción del año: cuidar que Draco Malfoy no se meta en problemas. Ahora puede recordar por qué le costaba tanto (a pesar de todo, y la palabra todo puede englobar muchas cosas) soportarle.

Es atractivo. Eso es indudable. Los años le han conferido la belleza que la adolescencia le negó. El pelo indomable ya no es una lacra, sino que le otorgan un aire exquisitamente desaliñado que, aunque cueste negarlo, le favorece. Los ojos verdes ya no llevan consigo esa mirada de superioridad que tanto odiaba. Su cicatriz es ahora tapada por el flequillo; ya no es un estorbo. Pero sigue siendo el mismo Gryffindor redomado que solía ser en el castillo. Sigue teniendo esa particular obsesión por hacer las cosas bien y demostrar su genialidad, y eso sigue odiándolo de la misma forma que antes.

-Ya ves, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti -el rubio levanta la cabeza y le mira, incrédulo-. No, era broma, no te ilusiones, Malfoy.

-Vaya, pensé que por una vez habrías escogido bien de quien enamorarte, Cararrajada.

Si hay algo que realmente le molesta a Draco, es perder las batallas. No sólo las que tienen como arma las varitas; cualquiera. Y más si esas batallas son contra Potter mientras éste se sienta en _su_ sofá y le pide algo de beber a él como si fuera su maldito elfo. O uno de esos criados muggles que llevan pajarita y el paño colgado del brazo. Sólo pensarlo le provoca náuseas.

-Y dime, Draco, ¿cuándo piensas buscar un trabajo?

Casi se ríe. Casi. Le ha faltado muy poco para carcajearse en su cara. Pero luego se ha atragantado al pensar que Potter tiene razón y que debería buscar trabajo. Vaya, ahí está otra vez, la sensación de náuseas no se marcha, y supone que imaginarse a sí mismo en un restaurante sirviendo a mestizos e impuros no es una ayuda. Cierra los ojos y respira. Una, dos, tres veces.

-En realidad, no lo había pensado. ¿Qué me sugiere el señor Potter?

-Pensaba… Bueno, ya sabes que los Weasley no tienen elfo. Tal vez les vendrías bien.

-Lástima que no pudieran permitirse un elfo tan guapo.

Es siempre así, aunque él tenga otra idea en mente de lo que le gustaría hacer en esas reuniones. Desecha todos esos pensamientos (que incluyen camas rotas, sudor y cadenas) y fija su vista en él, mientras se sienta en el sillón que está justo enfrente del suyo. Se miran duramente durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente aparta la mirada y la fija al otro lado de la ventana. Suspira. Es cierto que tendrá que buscarse trabajo. Pronto se le acabará el poco dinero que tiene. Pero, ¿dónde puede encontrar un trabajo lo suficientemente digno para él? ¿Habrá alguien que se plantee siquiera darle trabajo?

-Podemos hacer un trato.

Vale. Ahora sí. Ahora se carcajea. Se ríe mucho y se dobla en dos porque, por todos los fundadores, Harry James Potter, hijo de Lily y James, alumno predilecto del viejo Albus Dumbledore, amigo de una sangre sucia sabelotodo y de una comadreja con poco seso, le está ofreciendo a él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de mortífagos y su peor enemigo, un trato. Ni más ni menos que un trato.

-¿Qué?

Lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Ahora sí se le ve la cicatriz y a Draco se le corta un poco la risa, porque le recuerda muchas cosas que han pasado durante los últimos años. Bufa al ver su cara de mal humor y piensa que, al fin y al cabo, tal vez no sea una buena idea enfadar a su carcelero particular. Le guste o no le guste, no sólo es su vigilante, sino que además, el joven Potter tiene probablemente más poder que el mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

-Estás ofreciéndome un trato.

-Exacto.

-Creo que no lo has entendido, Potter, me estás ofreciendo un trato a mí.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

Levanta las cejas, mucho, y le mira. Le está sacando un poco de quicio. Parece que al señor Potter le molesta… ¿qué? ¿Qué le recuerden su superioridad moral? ¿Qué le encasillen en el mismo lugar que siempre? Puede que acabe de encontrar un punto débil donde buscarle las cosquillas (en el sentido menos literal de la expresión, claro).

-¿Quieres saber el trato o no?

Le evalúa. En realidad, ambos lo hacen. Se miran de arriba abajo y se evalúan. El moreno espera una respuesta, aunque probablemente adivina el conflicto interno que está teniendo en ese momento. Draco intenta dilucidar si habla en serio o si hay una trampa detrás de todo eso. Pero lo cierto es que, trampas o no, necesita trabajar si quiere seguir comiendo (y, realmente, sería una tragedia que alguien como él muriera por inanición).

Suspira otra vez, resignándose. Últimamente lo hace mucho. Lo de resignarse, y lo de suspirar también. En sus tiempos (oh, mierda, ya habla como su abuelo Abraxas) eso no habría sido así. En sus tiempos, sería él quien tendría que proponer el trato, si es que quisiera. Y probablemente no, no hubiera querido. Pero eso no es lo importante.

-Vale.

-Yo te busco un trabajo. Algo digno. Algo que no sea cara al público, discreto, para que no tengas que aguantar comentarios.

-Qué considerado. ¿Estás seguro de que no estás enamorado de mí?

-Tan seguro como de que soy un hombre, Malfoy, y déjame…

-Eso no es mucha seguridad.

-…acabar.

-Vale, vale.

Lo está disfrutando. Oh, sí, le encanta verle molesto. Frunce el ceño y hace un ruido raro con la lengua. Y aprieta mucho los puños. A Draco le encanta. Recuerda que, cuando iban a Hogwarts, era justo al revés, era él quien se molestaba por las continuas provocaciones del trío dorado de Gryffindor. Al fin y al cabo, Lucius había tenido razón, se dejaba influir demasiado por sus palabras.

Pero los últimos años han cambiado un poco las cosas.

-A cambio, aparte de no hacer ninguna tontería -lo mira de arriba abajo, como el maestro a su alumno, regañándole por adelantado-, tendrás que devolverme el favor.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Te lo diré en su momento.

Lo observa con desconfianza. Pero supone que lo de ser honrado forma parte de lo de ser un héroe, así que asiente, sin darle demasiada importancia y le estrecha la mano. Draco Malfoy está seguro de que éste ha sido el día más raro de toda su vida y, cuando cierra la puerta de su apartamento (que apenas merece ese nombre), recuerda algo que Narcissa solía decirle a menudo.

_Quid pro quo, Draco. Nadie hace nada sin esperar algo a cambio. Ni siquiera los mejores._

* * *

**N/final: **_Cualquier aporte o crítica que queráis hacerme, será bien recibido ;)_


End file.
